Dead Days Season 1
by BBAddict17
Summary: With the world becoming zombie-ruled, these characters have to learn how to survive with all of these creatures. Who will survive? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

**(Katherine's Point of View)**  
Crap! I'm late for work! My boss is going to kill me. I grabbed my keys, got in my car, and drove.  
"I'm so going to get a speeding ticket. Hope there's no police cars around here." I say looking around. I say that because I'm going like 10 mph above the speeding limit. When I got to my work, I got out of my car and smelled something terrible.  
"Did someone not get to the bathroom fast enough?" I say still smelling the terrible stench in the air. I walk into the building expecting to see Andy at the front desk.  
"Hey Andy." I look over to the desk and see a gross man with skin falling off. Is that Andy?  
"Oh My God!" I scream and then I hear banging on the door that leads to my office. The door swings open and out comes a load of zombies coming after me. I scream at the top of my lungs and I turn around and run. But I tripped on the waiting bench and fall on the ground. I back away before I feel a flesh-eating bite on my shoulder. I turn around and there was my best friend Jamie. There I laid, being ripped open by a load of zombies at my work. If only I didn't leave my house this morning.


	2. A New World

**(Ellie's Point of View)**

This is the best day ever. I've never had this much fun with my sister before. I guess when people always told me family is the best gift... It actually is. And all we've been doing is just sitting here, watching tv and talking to each other. Sounds boring right? Not really.  
"I hate to say this, but I have to go. Aidan might be coming home soon." I told Elissa.  
"Your little boyfriend? Why don't you stay? I don't think he'll mind." Elissa says.  
"Is it a problem that I just want to be home when he gets there?" I ask. Then, to my right, someone bangs on the door. "Whoa, someone needs to talk to you. Sounds urgent." I say, giggling.  
"Well, you know my neighbors, they are weird sometimes." Elissa says. Elissa walks over to the door while I get ready to leave. She opens the door and says "Yes? Holy Crap!" Elissa slams the door shut.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"That wasn't my neighbor! It was... It tried to kill me!" Elissa replies. I look out the window and I can't believe my eyes. Dead people are walking around the neighborhood. Are these zombies?  
"We need to get out of here Elissa! Or else... We'll die!" I tell her.

**(Elissa's Point of View)**  
I stand here wondering what to do. We need to get to my car and leave. But they will get us!  
"We... We need to grab my gun!" I tell Ellie.  
"Since when do you have a gun?" Ellie says.  
"Since dad said I had to protect myself just in case." I reply. I ran upstairs into my bedroom. There it is, my gun. I never thought I would have to use it. I took it and sprinted downstairs to Ellie.  
"Okay, Now how do we get outside and safely get to the car?" Ellie asks.  
"Although you are my little sister, you clearly aren't as smart as me. There's only one thing we can do. Shoot and run." I say to her. She rolls her eyes and goes over to the garage door.  
"You ready?" She says.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I respond. She opened the door and I began to run like I never ran before. They started coming after us. I've never been this scared for my life before. Ellie and I got in the car and started it. We pulled out of our driveway and drove, fast.  
"We need to get Aidan!" Ellie says worried.  
"Ellie, it's too dangerous! We barely got out of my house alive!" I tell her.  
"If you love me, than you'll do this for me. I would do this for you if you were in my shoes." Ellie tells me. I decided that I had to do this for her. I couldn't ruin her life like this. Although our lives are already ruined now.


	3. Empty

**(Ellie's Point of View)**  
Aidan is all I could think about. Nothing else was on my mind. Not even the fact that dead things were roaming around on this Earth.  
"What if... what if he's not alive?" I ask Elissa.  
"Do not say that. This 'zombie' thing, or whatever you want to call it, just started... I don't even know when... let's just say it started recently. Aidan is probably not even dead... yet." Elissa tells me. Aidan is probably not even dead... yet. That sentence replayed over and over in my head. If Aidan is dead, than I won't be able to survive this. Thinking about this, I realized how stupid I am. Out of everyone I could go and try to help and see if they are still alive. I choose Aidan, my boyfriend, instead of my mother and father. Instead of my whole family. But I knew I was doing the right thing for me. He is my life. I see him every day, I kiss him everyday. We love eachother. And some people just don't understand why I choose him. Sometimes I don't even understand why I choose him over my parents.  
"Am I doing the wrong thing by wanting to see if Aidan is okay rather than seeing our parents?" I ask Elissa. A few minutes pass by and finally she breathes in and answers.  
"Doing the 'wrong thing' is different for everybody. Some may think you are doing the wrong thing. Some people might say you should check on your parents. I say you are doing the right thing. But it doesn't matter what anybody says. If you think you are doing the right thing, than do it." Elissa tells me. I thought about it, and went back to looking out the window.

**(Elissa's Point of View)**  
I can't even comprehend what Ellie is going through. What do I say if Aidan is dead? Chances are... he is. But I can't think about that now. I just can't...

"Why are we slowing down?" Ellie says.  
"What do you mean?" I ask. I look at how much gas I have left in the car. It was pointed at E. Oh my god. Empty... We're out of gas! What are we going to do?  
"Ellie... I don't know how to say this. We ran out of gas." I tell Ellie. I see the sadness rush through her.  
"W-What do we do now?" Ellie slowly asks me. I sit there wondering, knowing we don't have much time until they come.  
"We have to find help." I finally say to Ellie. We get out of the car and walk through a small neighborhood. I hold my gun ready just in case we need some 'extra' help. The next thing that happens is something I never expected. A gun shot comes out of the direction to my right.  
"Don't shoot! We're alive!" I yell in the same direction the shot came from. I look around frantically to see who shot.  
"You're alive?" a voice says, "Look! They're alive!" 2 bodies walk out slowly towards Ellie and I. A small ginger-haired girl with a man with brown curly hair.  
"I'm Joseph and this is my daughter Daisy," the man says, "you can come stay at our house. Hopefully this will all blow over soon." But I wasn't sure it would pass. This doesn't seem like something that would. Daisy runs over to Ellie and I and grabs our hands. She pulls us over to the direction of her house. Where we will be staying.


	4. Running Low

**(Seth's Point of View)**  
Honestly the only thing I'm asking myself during this 'zombie apocolypse', is how are we surviving this long? I mean, I knew Lucia, Mitchell, and Monique since sophomore year in college and they or we don't seem like survivors. This supposed 'apocolypse' has been going on for how long? A few days? It feels like it's been going on for years and I thought we would die on the first day.  
"How long do you think we're going to be able to stay in this restaurant?" Lucia asked me.  
"It depends how long the food here will last." I tell her. But I know that the food won't last that long. The food will run out in a few days and then we'll starve to death. We need to move on... and soon.  
"I don't know how long we'll be able to last with this supply." I tell the group. They all look at me and then look down, realizing I'm right.  
"But where do we go after this?" Monique asks me. I sit here in the booth searching for an answer for her question. And then it clicks to me. It's the last thing anyone wants to do, but it's the only choice.  
"We will have to set out on foot." I tell Monique, answering her question. At first, everyone looks at me confused. Then they realize it is the only choice and they look away.  
"We might as well gather our stuff and leave now." Lucia tells me.  
"Let's not waste anytime," I say, "Let's Go."

**(Lucia's Point of View)**  
Depressed. That's all I could feel. That's all the group could feel. We hurried to grab our stuff, and I packed some food on the way. Hopefully it will last us for another week if we're lucky. Where are we going? That's what all of us are wondering. No one can answer that.  
We got out in the 'fresh' air. But I wouldn't call it fresh. More like zombie-flesh air. I know we won't make it walking for help. We won't last longer than our own food. But that was the only thing we could do, there were no cars around us.  
Everytime we would hear a noise come from the bushes on the side of the road, Monique and I would drop to the ground while Seth aims his gun at the sound and Mitchell aims his bow in the same direction. But in the end, it would always end up being a squirrel or a bird. Something stupid like that.  
The walk seemed like it went on months and months. But it was only for like a day or 2. Finally a great thing happened to us. It's hard to find something great in this mess. We found a gas station and I think... maybe we can stay there.  
"There are cars here! Do you think they work?" Monique says.  
"Well," I say, "I guess we'll have to find out."


	5. Unusual

**(Ellie's Point of View)**  
Something about these people just don't feel right. I don't feel comfortable here and I can't tell Elissa how I feel. I can't tell her because if I do she'll just reply with, "Calm down Ellie, it's only because you're worried about Aidan."  
Of course I'm worried about Aidan, but I'm a nice person. I can tell when something is unusual about people. Then I hear footsteps running down the stairs of Joseph's house. A tall brunette girl appeared.  
"Alice? Is that you?" Elissa says, "Oh my God! It is!"  
"Elissa!" Alice excitedly says. Elissa and Alice ran over to each other and hugged.  
"How do you guys know each other?" Joseph asks.  
"We were best friends before all this began. But we lost connection a week before this. How did you get here?" Alice asks Elissa.  
"We drove." Elissa replied. They went in the kitchen and talked endlessly while Joseph and I stood here in the living room, silent. Why was Elissa's best friend here? I don't know what town we are in, but I know it wasn't close to our hometown. I knew there was something unusual about this family.  
"So what made you want to drive?" Joseph asks me.  
"My boyfriend. I want to see if he is still alive."

**(Joseph's Point of View)**  
Why did I let them stay here? They can't know my secret. They can't know Alice is here, but it's too late. They already know. I need to get them out of here before they find out the other secrets. But how do I do that?  
"If you want to, you could use some of my gas." I tell Ellie.  
"Um... I'll have to talk to Elissa about that, but I don't think that'll be necessary. We should probably stay here for a little." She tells me. Clearly, there isn't going to be an easy way to get them out. I guess I'll just have to let fate do what it wants.  
"Why can't she stay here?" Daisy asks me.  
"I never said she couldn't." Joseph glares at Daisy as if she said something she wasn't supposed to.  
"But I... Oh. Yeah." Daisy says. Well that couldn't have been anymore obvious that she has a secret. In this house, we all have secrets. And secrets aren't always easy to hide, and I'm just guessing but it won't be easy to hide secrets from Ellie and Elissa. They are too smart.  
I need to get rid of them. And no, it's not what you're thinking. I'm not a murderer, nor am I a cannibal. That's just disgusting. The only thing I'm worried about, is Daisy telling them our secrets. She's easy to manipulate.


	6. All Tied Up

**(Monique's Point of View)**  
I'm so glad we found this gas station. We were walking for days and days because we didn't have a car. But finally we came across this gas station and we all thought the same thing. We have to stay here.  
When we walked in, it was a full store of food, medicine, and drinks and that's all we needed. We could live here for a few weeks.  
"Good thing I know how to hot wire cars. We could get this going and find somewhere safer." Lucia says. I think about what she says and I wonder why she needs to get in those cars. Can't we just stay here?  
"No. We need to stay here Lucia... This gas station is fully stocked." Seth tells Lucia exactly what I'm thinking. I didn't want to say it because I didn't want to go against Lucia.  
"Are you seriously going to be this dumb? We need to leave and drive! You know what? Since you want this to be a 'democracy' why don't we all just vote? Monique, what do you think?" Lucia asks me. I stand here in shock of why she would ask me. I don't know what to say! I don't want to be yelled at.  
"W-well... h-honestly... W-we should s-stay here." I say to her. She stares at me in shock of what I just said.  
"Wow, and I thought we were friends Monique. Mitchell what do you think?" Lucia asks him. We all turn our heads towards Mitchell to see what he says and what he says shocks all of us.  
"I think we should leave. If we drive and drive, the zombies won't catch us." Mitchell says. Lucia nods her head and looks at Seth and I.  
"Well at least there is one other sane person in this group," Lucia says, "You know what? Since you 2 want to stick together, why don't you guys stay here?" Lucia walks over to Seth and ties his hands up and ties him to the pole that holds up the sign that reads "Gas Here!". She stomps over to me and does the same thing. She then lifts her hand up in the air with her gun in her hand, and pulls the trigger a few times. Zombies start to come out of the woods towards us slowly.  
"Have fun dealing with your friends Monique and Seth." Lucia says, as her and Mitchell get in a car and drive off. Seth and I struggle to get out of the ropes before the zombies get to us.

**(Mitchell's Point of View)**  
I'm still in shock of what just happened. I only agreed with Lucia because I didn't want to end up like Monique and Seth.  
"So... What's going to happen to them?" I ask Lucia hoping she'll realize how bad that was. I hope that she'll go back and help them if they're not already torn apart.  
"If all goes well, they'll be ripped to pieces. Chances are, they will be." She says to me. Holy Crap. I'm in a car with a killer. She doesn't even care that she's killing her friends! All I need to do is to stay on her good side and agree with her all the time.  
"Yeah... Hopefully that will happen." I say slowly, not believing anything I say. I hope she won't see through my lies, but it's Lucia. She knows everything.  
"Anyway, it doesn't matter about them anymore. We need to plan out our future. We need to plan everything." Lucia tells me. What does she mean by 'plan everything'? You can't do that in a zombie apocolypse. Nothing goes as planned here. Not Ever.  
"By 'plan everything' you mean..." I say waiting for her to finish the sentence.  
"To plan for the worst. We can't just go out into the world acting like Monique and Seth! We need to be smart about everything we do. We need to plan." Lucia tells me. I turn my head to look out the window as we crash into a zombie and go flying off into the woods.


	7. The High School

**(Danny's Point of View)**  
Sitting in this hot gym is so uncomfortable. I can't believe this even started! Where are my parents? Are they okay? Truth is, probably not. They're probably roaming around this school as we speak.  
"Danny, how long do we have to be in here?" Oli asks me. My best friend since I was a sophomore. I know, not that long ago since I'm a senior, but spending 5 days a week, every week for 2 years is a long time to spend with someone.  
"Dude, to be honest, this will probably never end and we'll probably end up like one of them." I respond to him, telling him the truth. It was deadly hot in this gym. We've been here for a few weeks and now the school is starting to run low on food. So many people are in here and I just can't stand it anymore.  
"Why do you have to be so brutally honest? Like seriously, lie sometimes." Oli laughs a little. I get so sick of sitting down that I decide to stand up. I walk past all the kids and teachers start to look at me.  
"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" One of the teachers ask me.  
"I'm just going for a walk around the school. Back off." The teacher stares at me like I just punched him in the face.  
"This is the zombie apocalypse. What are you going to do? Call my parents? They're dead anyway." I say to him. He lets me past and I keep walking towards the gym door. I trip over someone's leg and look down. It was Jenny. I looked at her as her beautiful blonde hair brushes alongside her face. We have a weird relationship. When she's with her friends, she's a jerk to me. But when she's not with her friends, she's amazing. But in the end, I still love her. I will always love her.  
"Ha! Loser." Jenny says to me. I can see in her blue eyes that she really doesn't mean it. But she doesn't want to act stupid in front of her friends. I keep walking and go through the doors of the gym. Out comes 4 zombies walking towards me. I scream, turn, and run. Everyone stares at me. They all see the zombies crawl in and the longer we stare, the more we realize there are millions of them.

**(Oli's Point of View)**  
I got up fast as I saw Danny's life in danger. I need to save him. I grabbed my pencil out of my pocket and sharpened it. I ran over to Danny, pushed him back and stabbed a zombie in the eye. I knew that wasn't going to stop him, but it would give us a delay. I turn and grab Danny.  
"We need to get out of here!" I yell to him. Danny nods at me and looks at Jenny. I know what he's thinking. He wants to take Jenny with him.  
"Well, stop wasting your time! Get her!" I tell him. Danny sprints over to Jenny and picks her up and runs. Jenny looks back as the zombies rip apart her friends. Jenny screams and starts crying. I can see Danny trying to comfort her but it isn't working. I look around and I see that some of the teachers are trying to calm down the students while others are freaking out and grabbing supplies. I need to catch up to Danny and Jenny. I keep running and I see them running out the backdoor of the school. They get into Jenny's pink car and I hop in the back.  
"Where are we going?" Jenny asks us. Danny looks at me and we stare at each other for a minute before Danny finally answers.  
"I don't know. But we'll have to find out." Danny steps on the gas and we pull out of the school and drive away as far as we could go. I look back as I see all of the students getting eaten and getting torn to shreds by other zombies. What did Danny do? He just wanted to go for a walk and what he did instead was kill everyone. But that doesn't matter. I need to pay attention to what is happening now.


	8. The Secret

**(Alice's Point of View)**  
I cannot believe Elissa is here. I mean she's my best friend and all, but she's in danger. She doesn't know how dangerous it is and I can't tell her or else I'll be in more danger than I already am. I guess I'll have to ignore it and act like nothing is happening.  
"So how long are you going to be here?" I ask Elissa hoping for her to say she's leaving.  
"At first I thought we would stay here for a while, but now that you're here, maybe we should leave together... Like now?" Elissa says to me. I can't believe she said that. I would love to, but I don't think I'll be able to. Joseph won't let me go. He'll never let me go.  
"So what are you girls talking about?" Joseph asks us, walking into the kitchen. Elissa and I look at each other for a moment. Elissa finally answers him.  
"We're thinking about leaving. Me, Alice, and Ellie." Elissa says to him. Joseph looks at me as if I just committed a crime. I mouth the words, I never agreed to it!, to Joseph. But he just looks back at Elissa.  
"Leaving?" Joseph scoffs, "You'll never last a week out there."  
"Well if we can survive here with you, we can survive anywhere." Elissa replies back to him. As Joseph is about to say something back to her, Daisy runs downstairs and yells to Joseph.  
"Hey! The sick people are starting to get out of the room!" Daisy yells to Joseph.  
"What? Since when did you want to tell us there were sick people upstairs?" Ellie says to Joseph. Elissa, Ellie, Joseph, Daisy, and I run upstairs and find the secret has been revealed. Zombies start breaking down the door towards our group.

**(Ellie's Point of View)**  
"Zombies! We've been living here for a week now, and you're just telling us about the zombies in your house?" I yell at Joseph.  
"I knew you would overreact. I couldn't tell you." Joseph tells me.  
"Obviously I'm going to overreact! They are freakin zombies trying to break down your bedroom door!" I scream at him, "Why wouldn't you kill them?"  
"I can't kill them. Everytime I see them, I see their families, their parents, their friends. I don't want to be a murderer." He tells me.  
"Killing zombies to save your own life is not murdering! It's self defense. They don't even have feelings anymore! They're dead! It's not murder when you kill the dead." I tell Joseph.  
"Why don't you just shut up?" Joseph yells at me.  
"Don't talk like that to my sister!" Elissa tells Joseph. Elissa and I exchange glances and we nod to each other. Elissa shoves Joseph and unexpectedly knocks into me. I tumble backwards expecting to get back up when the door the zombies were trying to get bursts open and the zombies escape. One of the zombies grab me and bite me in the neck. I fall to the ground screaming while everyone watches. The zombies proceed to rip me open while Elissa tries to run over to me while Alice holds her back.

**(Elissa's Point of View)**  
I screamed at the top of my lungs as I see my sister get eaten alive by zombies right in front of me.  
"Come on Elissa," Alice says sadly, "We need to get out of here." I don't want to leave. But I know that if I want to survive, We have to go.  
"Okay." I reply, tears coming out of my eyes. Alice holds me as we walk downstairs together. We go to walk out the door and Joseph grabs me and looks at me sadly.  
"I'm... I'm so sorry Elissa." He says to me. I look at him with full anger in my eyes.  
" This is all of your fault Joseph. You killed her! You kept the zombies here and killed her! You intentionally meant to kill her! I hate you!" I scream at him. On the stairs, I hear footsteps coming down. And right behind Joseph come the zombies he locked in his rooms.  
"Go Die!" I yell at him. I shove him and he falls into the 2 zombies standing behind him. The zombies bite into him and he screams.  
"Let's Go!" I tell Alice and Daisy. We run outside and Alice takes Joseph's car and we drive off into the distance.


	9. Bitten

**(Monique's Point of View)**  
"We need to get unhooked from this rope!" I frantically tell Seth.  
"You don't think I know that?" He yells at me.  
"Hey! No need to be so rude." I tell him. He looks at me and he face looks like a little kid when they beg for something.  
"Sorry," he apologizes,"It's just so stressful." He looks down at his feet and I forget about the zombies for a moment. Then I come back to reality. The zombies are getting closer every second. I start struggling to get out of the rope but nothing seems to work.  
"Do you have something heavy?" I ask Seth. He looks at me and replies.  
"No... Wait, we could use that rock." I look at the rock and think about what I can do. I put my left foot slightly under the rock and I kick up. The rock goes about head height up in the air and I turn and catch it in my hand.  
"How did you do that?" Seth asks me.  
"I played soccer in high school." I tell him. I start pushing the rope up my arm farther and farther until I couldn't get it any higher. With the rope at my elbow, I try to throw the rock at the gas pump and it hits. The gas pump leaks just a little bit of gas.  
"Do you have a lighter?" I ask Seth. He looks at me, shocked at my abilities.  
"Oh.. Oh Yeah I do." Seth says. He hands me his lighter out of his pocket and I take a leaf and set it on fire. I take another rock and I tie the rock and the leaf together. I got the rope from being able to cut a little bit off at the end of the rope. I throw the rock and leaf at the gas and an explosion sets off. Seth and I bend down and try to cover ourselves as much as we can. When I open my eyes, I see the gas sign on laying on the ground and I see this chance. We can slide off. I slide to the end of the pole and get unhooked. I help Seth out and unhook him.  
"Wow... You're smart! Like.. Really Smart!" He tells me.  
"Thanks." I say blushing at the same time. I hope he couldn't tell.  
"We have to go now! The zombies are coming!" I yell to Seth.  
"What did you say?" Seth yelled back to me. I grab Seth and try to run but I feel him fall to the ground. I look back and I see a zombie biting Seth in his side.  
"Seth!"

**(Jenny's Point of View)**  
"Where are we even going?" I say to Danny and Oli. I still can't believe what I saw yesterday. I saw my friends get eaten alive. That's something no one ever wants to see.  
"If I knew where we were going, you would know by now." Danny tells me. I get a little annoyed because I wish we had a plan for all of this. But then again, can you actually have a plan in the zombie apocalypse?  
"Is that a gas station?" Oli says, "Maybe we can refill our gas tank." Danny drives toward the gas station and we can't believe our eyes. An african-american girl is holding a blonde guy in her hands. And... He's bleeding.  
"Wait! Go over to them!" I say, while the girl flags us down.  
"Help! Please stop and help!" She says. We stop the car and get out.  
"My name is Monique! And this is Seth, we were ditched by our friends Lucia and Mitchell and-" Danny cuts her off.  
"Wow, some good friends you have." He says. I elbow him in the arm and he scowls at me. And then I notice the bite on his torso.  
"Whoa... Is he... bitten?" I ask Monique. She starts crying some more and finally gets some words out of her mouth.  
"Yes. But there's something we can do. I know there is! It can't end like this! It can't!" Monique crys some more. Oh my god, I feel so bad for her. I can't believe this is happening.  
"We can help you... But not him. We can't risk having him killing us." Danny says.  
"Shut up Danny! We can bring him along," I say, "Monique, get in the car, we'll fill up the gas tank and you can bring Seth and we'll be on our way."  
"Thank you so much! I don't know what to say!" Monique thanks me.  
"No problem. Just get in the car." I say nicely to her. She gets up holding Seth and gets in the car.  
"What are you doing Jenny? He's going to kill us! We're going to end up just like him!" He tells me.  
"Just because the world is filled with evil doesn't mean we have to be evil too." I tell him.  
"Danny, just calm down. We'll deal with that bridge when we get to it." Oli says to Danny.  
"Fine. Just fill up the tank and we'll get going." Danny says.


	10. Found

**(Daisy's Point of View)**  
I'm so scared... and cold. Joseph was just killed and now I have nobody. Not Alice, Not Elissa. I can't trust anybody. Elissa is a killer. She's not trustworthy.  
"Are we going somewhere safe?" I ask Alice.  
"Well, we hope we are." She replies.  
"What if... it's not safe?" I ask her.  
"Trust me. If we ever stop, it won't be somewhere where you'll be in danger." She tells me. Maybe I can trust Alice. She seems nice, but she trusts Elissa too so I don't know for sure yet. Maybe... Maybe I just need some time.  
"Daisy?" Elissa says to me.  
"Yes?" I reply to her. She looks at me through the rearview mirror and I look out the window.  
"Are you scared of me? Because I'm not a scary person. I only... I only killed your dad because he killed my sister. I got really overprotective and-"  
"Please don't. I need time to think. I can't just act normal and talk to the person who killed my daddy. Please just leave me alone." I say to Elissa.  
"Okay, well I guess-" Elissa is then interrupted by the brakes of the car screeching and the car quickly stops.  
"What the-Holy Crap." Elissa says, shocked.  
"What is it Elissa?" Alice says. She stares at Elissa while she looks out the window. I realize what she's looking at but Alice hasn't yet. She's staring at a man who has cuts all over his body.  
"T-t-that's... Oh My God." Elissa says.  
"Who is it Elissa?" Alice says.  
"T-t-that's... Aidan."

**(Elissa's Point of View)**  
I can't believe I just found Ellie's boyfriend. I ran out of the car and hugged him. He pulls away and realizes who I am.  
"E-E-Elissa? Oh My God! It's You!" Aidan says excited.  
"Aidan! I've been looking forever for you!" I say to him. I look up and down at him. He looks like a wreck. His shirt had holes all over it, and he had cuts all over him. He had open wounds and dirt all over his face. I wonder what had happened to him...  
"Where's Ellie? Is she okay? I've been looking for her for so long!" Aidan says to me. As he says that, my smile fades into an oblivion of darkness. Tears start to well up in my eyes and I realize I have to tell him.  
"Ellie... Ellie's-" I start to say. He interrupts me.  
"No," he starts to say, "No she can't be. Dead?" He starts to cry harder and harder. Like I did when I saw her die right in front of me.  
"H-h-how did she...Oh god." He says crying even more. I realize what he is trying to say.  
"We met this family and found out that he was hoarding zombies in his own bedroom. She went upstairs and the zombies got her." I tell him trying to be brave and hold in my tears.  
"No.. No this can't be happening." He says. He falls down on his knees and cries some more.  
"Aidan. You need to be strong. She would want you to be." I say trying to comfort him.  
"Be Strong? I've been strong this whole time! And now you're saying, that all I've been through was for nothing? How can I be strong when the love of my life died?" He yells at me.  
"Aidan... I know this is hard. She was my sister, I mean, I watched her die! Now, just get in the car-" He interrupts me again.  
"Stop! I'm not getting in the car!" He yells at me. I have no idea what to say. He reaches his hand down into his pocket and points it at me.  
"What are you doing?" I scream at him.  
"I can't live with you. You remind me too much of her. I need to kill you so I can move on!" He yells at me. I realize that I can't do anything to stop him. I give in, close my eyes and wait for the gunshot. BOOM. I hear the gunshot, but I don't feel anything, no pain, nothing. I open my eyes and see Aidan on the ground with blood rushing out of his head.


	11. Forest

**(Lucia's Point of View)**  
I wake up and I notice that I'm still in the car. What just happened?  
"Mitchell, are you okay?" I ask him. I turn over and notice he isn't there. Where did he go? I open the door and get out of the car.  
"Mitchell! Where are you? This isn't funny." I yell out into the forest. I look around and see a trail of blood.  
"Oh my god.." I say as I see that someone has lost a ton of blood. Could it have been Mitchell? I grab my gun from by pocket and hold it out just in case I need it. I put my back against a tree just so I know no one can grab me from behind.  
"Mitchell! Answer me now or else I will literally kill you!" I yell. I wait for a few minutes and again there's no answer. And from behind, I hear noises... moaning... Crap, zombies. I turn around and I see a zombie walking towards me. I shoot it as soon as I see it.  
"Where are you Mitchell?" I whisper to myself. Again, I hear the same moaning. More zombies? I go past the tons of trees and see a horde of zombies. There are so many, there could be millions here.  
"Crap!" I say to myself. I start running back to the car. How far was the road from the car? I wouldn't know since I passed out the second we went off road. I'm dead meat. I'm going to be zombie flesh. I look for the tallest tree in the forest and I see it. I run to it and start climbing up it. But then the branch underneath my foot breaks and I grab on to another branch. I look down and see a ton of zombies clawing the tree below me.  
"I'm dead!" I say. When I look at my hands, I see the branch start to break and I know this is the end of my life. The tree branch breaks and I fall for what seems like forever. I land in the ground and the zombies start to rip me open and eat me.

**(Mitchell's Point of View)**  
"Lucia? Where are you?" I say. All I saw was Lucia drive off into the forest after I jumped out of the car when she hit a zombie. I know she's okay... I mean she's Lucia right? She can totally survive.  
I still need to find her. Even if she is holding up just fine. I walked out into the woods and heard moaning. Are those zombies or Lucia? I sneak up a little closer and I see it. Zombies eating the corpse of Lucia.  
"Holy Crap!" I yell. The zombies turn around and start limping towards me. I turn around and sprint as fast as I can. I reach the road and I keep running.  
"There's got to be somewhere safe I can go!" I say, running even faster. From behind me I hear a roaring sound. I look and see a car going so fast and I'm frozen. I can't move. I take a deep breath in and let the car hit me and I go under the car and roll around a few times. I can't breathe... These are my last seconds on Earth and the last thing I see is Monique getting out of the car and running after me.

**(Danny's Point of View)**  
"What did I just hit?" I ask, looking around. When I look to my right, I see Oli in shock of what just happened. When I look behind me, all I see is Seth trying to breathe in the back and Jenny getting out of the car. Monique isn't there. I get out of the car and I see a man on the ground with Monique knelt overr him.  
"You killed him! You are a monster!" Monique yells. I stand here in shock and I finally get some words out of my mouth.  
"W-Who was that?" I ask Monique. She cries some more and hugs the man. She stands up, looks at me and answers.  
"He was my friend... Mitchell." She answers me.  
"Wait, the 'friend' who ditched you?" I ask her.  
"Yes... but there is an explanation to that." She tells me.  
"We don't have time for that. Get back in the car." I say to Monique. Monique looks at me and shakes her head. She goes back to holding Mitchell and crying some more. Finally, I hear some moaning noises to my right and to my left. I see zombies coming out of the forest and limping towards Monique.  
"Monique! We need to get back in the car! Zombies are coming!" Jenny yells to her.  
"There's no point anymore," Monique says, "There's nothing left to fight for." I stand there for no longer. I run back in the car and get it started.  
"Jenny! Get in the car!" I yell to her. Jenny lets a tear fall down her face and runs in. I start driving off as Jenny looks out the window.  
"They're... They're eating her." Jenny says. She starts crying some more and I keep driving trying to ignore all of what just happened.


End file.
